


Finding Peace

by AlaMa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fondling, Gentle Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Surtr trying to be nice in his own way, dubcon, it's dub not non pls don't get scared, it's just hardcore tsundereism, lb2 spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaMa/pseuds/AlaMa
Summary: Ophelia can never figure out why her servant does the things he does, but it's not always that bad. Sometimes a non-human's questionable approach to comfort is more than enough after an unpleasant dream.
Relationships: Ophelia Phamrsolone/Surtr
Kudos: 8





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Is this any good? Beats me, probably not, but seeing that there's next to nothing in this ship's tag, I really wanted to add something, so I hope that for those few other persons on the planet that ship this, it's good enough ( :

It was a Sunday yet again, again, I could never truly escape Sundays.  
My parents were pressuring me, harming me without even intending to, teaching me things I didn't truly want to know, with methods I could never want, and all I could do was stay there and take it, accept it, and try my best to not let them down.  
Why must this happen? Please stop...  
"Ophelia."  
Please someone make this stop, I don't want to fail, I don't want to disappoint them, but the way they look at me, determined, it scares me, the...  
"Ophelia."  
They hold me in place as I squirm scared, looking at the thing they were holding, it-  
"Wake up Ophelia, hey!"  
Ah... They're gone, it wasn't real... I'm so glad, it was just a nightmare after all.  
Looking up I could see my servant kneeling next to my bed facing me, a hand on my shoulder, I think he was shaking me awake just now.  
I couldn't see his form very clearly as my eyes were watery, ah, that's embarrassing.  
"Oh, Saber..."

I think I should thank him for waking me up, but it just wasn't as easy as it sounds.  
"You were squirming there real hard mumbling nooo nooo like a baby, had a nice dream? I wasn't sure if I should disturb your sleep or not, but you seemed bothered so."  
"It's fine, thank you."  
Using my right hand I quickly rubbed my eyes to get rid of the little amount of tears that had gathered in them, gladly nothing had fallen down, I really didn't want him to see me crying over a mere dream of all things.  
"What did you see? I'm curious about what could faze my stern ice princess, won't you tell me?"  
"That's none of your business."  
Laying on my bed I started glaring at the wall next to me, I didn't want to look at him, I couldn't see what kind of expression he was making thanks to his mask, but that didn't make it much better, he was still looking at me, _probably_ amused.  
"Ohooo, don't be like that, look at you trying so hard to appear cool, but you're still shaking, is there anything I can do to help you, o brave little mage?"  
"I'm not sha-!"   
Okay it seems I was shaking, damn it. I sighed, unclenching my fists, there was no point in losing my cool over Saber, it was obviously late and I should go back to sleep instead.  
It's not that I'm not sleepy or tired, in fact I don't think I'm fully awake to begin with, it feels as if the moment I close my eyes I'll doze off instantly. But... The dream was unnerving, and I'm not really over it yet, no matter how much I don't want to admit it.

It seems that my only option is to talk to him for a little bit, so that my thoughts change directions, and then go back to what I was doing.  
"Hmm how about I lay next to you? Will that help you feel safe and sleep better? Ophelia."  
"I'm quite sure that if I sleep with you laying right next to me I'll just have even more bad dreams."  
"You do know that I am in this room while you sleep, right? Well then, what do you want me to do?"  
He put his hands on his mask, doing things.  
"*Sigh* It's very late, all I want is to fall asleep so don't bother me. I just need a little time to calm down, don't worry about it. Hey, why are you removing your mask!?"  
Not that he worries per se, but he probably got the gist of it.  
"Chill out, it's not like removing it manually takes off the limiters, wearing it all the time is a pain, let me breathe some air, woman. Ahh, this is much better. Relax Ophelia, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"  
The mere mental image of that is plain disturbing.   
He let the mask aside and faced me, I didn't really want to look at "his" face, his smug sharp smile, his piercing gaze, but at least the room is dark so I can't see every single detail.  
"No, I'm good. If you really want to help me relax, then behave yourself."  
I wanted to tell him to just not talk at all, but then I wouldn't be able to have a light conversation to pass a little time. It's not that I needed that, but I wanted to get my mind off things, so I somewhat wanted that.

It's messy, every emotion related to this "man" is messy.  
Why couldn't I have just summoned a normal person I wouldn't mind chatting with at all?   
Honestly talking to him was odd no matter what, even something as simple as addressing him was, I'm glad that I could bypass it by simply calling him "Saber", but still...  
"You can't just ask of the sun to not shine, but if it's for you, I'll give it a try, hmm..."  
This genocidal fire giant has taken his role as a knight way too seriously it seems.  
Well, I know he's just screwing around.  
As it seems he decided to try being silent, I closed my eyes to loosen up on my pillow.  
Mmmm... I feel calmer indeed, the shock I had is pretty much gone by now.  
But thinking about it, I get worried again, sigh...  
I hate how these long-gone memories still have an effect over me, much as I try to pretend they don't, I can only go so far.  
The mass near me moved, one of his arms landed next to me and a hand weirdly held my face, I opened my eyes to question him, yet the only thing I saw was his red eyes right before he closed any distance between us.

Ah... What is he doing? Is he kissing me? No that doesn't make any sense, he...  
But I can unmistakably feel his lips brush against mine.  
No no no that... That's wrong. That's weird. Why would he...?  
I made a small effort to push him away, but I already knew he wouldn't budge, what chances did I, an admittedly delicate human, have to physically outmatch a heroic spirit?   
Especially Sigurd? That was absurd, I was well aware of that, which is why I didn't bother much...   
Sigurd, I wonder what he felt like, having his body forced to kiss someone other than the one he loved, I hope that he's just not aware, if nothing else having a third person watch me and my inability to deal with Surtr, would be kind of shameful, so it'd be better if he's just asleep or not present at all to begin with, I don't really know what's up.  
I've never had any friends, much less lovers, so I had no experience with kisses, therefore I think it's normal that I'm less than pleased having my first kiss stolen by... This thing.  
And yet, his lips are surprisingly soft, I don't hate them.

So I don't like it, but I don't hate it either.  
"Mmh... Sh- stophh, iit..."  
Unsurprisingly it didn't seem like he cared enough to listen to me.  
But I already decided that I wasn't going to lose my cool over him, and knew that there was nothing I could do about him, that is why... I didn't mind it that much.  
Realistically I know I should get angrier, I should definitely mind it more, but I think it's because I'm sleepy and dazed, that it doesn't affect me as much as it should.  
The warmth in his slow breathing, I could swear it's making me sleepier.  
I closed my eyes again, I think I could doze off like that, right, I'm not stupid, I know what it is that he's doing, he's trying to lull me to sleep, I'm just weirded out by the method he decided to use. Did he even know how to kiss someone? That's surprising, ah, it's probably Sigurd's knowledge.  
I'm being kissed by a monster in human form, it's so absurd that it's probably one of the reasons I'm not being as bothered by it as should, it'd surely be more alarming if he was someone more along the lines of, well, a normal person.

I'm glad at least that he's not doing anything weird like using his tongue, that'd be way, way more unpleasant and yet again I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.  
Right, he could actually do anything at all to me, and I would be powerless, incapable of fighting back... Physical strength aside, even his magic resistance is rank A...  
But he's not taking advantage of that, I guess he just doesn't care, to begin with.  
I know that he has no desire to hurt me, for one reason or another he's serious about being my knight, that's why even now, I trust him.  
I trust that he'll never do to me something I truly hate.

His clothed hand very slowly trailed down, caressing everything it touched, I didn't much like it, but, I didn't hate it either, if only he didn't have gloves on it'd perhaps be warmer, nicer, but I don't really want his skin on my skin either, so it's alright.  
I had a shirt on, so soon enough he wasn't touching skin anymore, I was obviously fine with that, but his hand didn't stay still, aside from... Massaging? It slowly crept lower and lower, inevitably it ended up covering a good part of my chest which was... Comfortable, surprisingly, I didn't hate it but, but, that didn't mean that I was okay with it!  
Quickly I grabbed his hand and tried to remove it. Yes, I knew I couldn't do it, but if I could just convey to him the message, hopefully he'd stop.   
I tried to talk to him too, but...  
"Mghh! Mmnnnurt! Shtw, stohmmp..."  
I hated my own voice right now.  
Yet it seems it worked, he stopped moving and looked at me.  
"No good, Ophelia?"  
"Ghh... Don't, don't touch me there."  
"... Oh? I thought women liked having their breasts caressed."  
"J-just don't! Come on, take your hand away."  
Hesitantly he slid it off, resting it lower.  
"Mkay. Is here alright?"  
"Hu... Yes, I guess. If you absolutely must have it on me."  
Weirdo.  
"Ever since I got into this body, every time I look at you, I feel funny. It's no biggie, I just have this itch to touch you. It's all new to me, so I hope you'll indulge my little old self. Hey, you do know I don't have any shady intentions right? I'm supposed to be your knight, I'm here to protect you and all that junk, so don't worry, relax."  
I don't know, I feel like he just admitted to something disturbing and is now trying to cover it up with pretty words... Well, as close to pretty words as his vocabulary comes to. I get it however, he switched to a human body, I'm not sure how his kind originally behaved, but the change must have been big and the results inevitable, after all he's always closer to me than anyone else.

He probably took my silence as agreement, because a few seconds later he gently placed his mouth on mine again, reminding me that I didn't use the chance to command him to stop.  
... I guess I'll accept it, as it doesn't bother me that much and actually is relaxing.  
It's weird, but I should probably remind myself that he's just a familiar anyway... Mostly?  
Wait, he's really not. The body might be, but his soul is alive and kicking in this world.  
Ahhh the more I think about him, the messier it gets, why did I have to summon this...?  
Most of the time he's rather aloof, aggressive, and especially considering his not-very-well-hidden bloodlust, I'm sincerely surprised that on kissing of all things, he's so tender.  
It doesn't suit him, it really doesn't.  
But I don't hate it, I hope he doesn't change his mind and get rougher, gladly if his intentions are really just to soothe me, I really doubt that will happen.  
I never do understand what goes through his head, I don't much care either.  
The faint, deep noises that escape him every so often also help to set the peaceful mood, I dare call them captivating, reminds me that sometimes I do enjoy just listening to him breathe.  
Just sometimes.

Oh, I caught myself kissing him back... Darn... He better not let it go to his head.  
Taking into account his extremely low pace, it was just a matter of time before I had to do something, too, because this was weirdly torturous, and weirdly... Well, I don't dislike it.   
I don't understand this, it makes no sense, how can this be both bad and not-bad? Maybe it doesn't need to make sense, maybe I'm even dreaming, that'd explain why everything is so odd, in fact, I feel like I'm dreaming.  
His hand hadn't stopped taking its time moving lower, carefully kneading everything it touched in the progress, not once causing any pain.  
Because of that, he was somewhat uncovering me, which wasn't a big problem right now, it's just that having any part of him under the covers was too intimate.  
At some point he had climbed on the bed almost fully hovering above my body which was also more intimate than should, but I didn't have the energy to let it concern me. 

Eventually his touches reached my hip, but even though his arm doubtfully could reach beyond that without completely changing his position, he didn't give up, raising my leg to allow himself access to what little extra area he could.  
Or maybe I was the one who raised it, I didn't pay enough attention, not sure.  
Fine, alright, I admit it, the firm way he rubs against my thigh keeps sending waves of tranquility all over, I don't dislike it at all, I don't think I can move at all anymore, I... I can't recall the last time I ever felt so peaceful.  
I likely let out some embarrassing sound somewhere there, I don't care right now, I'm sure he doesn't either.  
None of this was really... Erotic in nature at all, at least that's what I think, just vaguely sensual. I mean, come on, this is Surtr we're talking about, that'd be extremely bizarre.  
Things might already be bizarre, but _that_ would be on a completely different level.  
I sure hope a day where I'll have to physically transfer mana to him never comes.  
Never.  
Just the fact that I'm thinking about this is funny, shows that I'm really out of it, haha.  
"You're smiling, Ophelia."  
Oh, he must have felt that, sheez.  
"Mm."

He might have been looking for a chance, because he pulled back and returned to kneeling next to the bed instead of being on it.  
Which was... A bit unpleasant, as I had grown accustomed to his warmth.  
Just a bit.  
Yet instead of completely taking his hand away, he placed it on my hair instead.  
I'm starting to wonder if there's something that he wants from me and is trying to get on my good side, because this behavior IS weird, not that I mind it much.  
"You feeling better now?"  
"You must be really full of yourself if you think you can just kiss someone better."  
Not that I'm not indeed better, but there's no need to tell him that.  
"Of course I am, heheh, I'm the great Sigurd after all."  
I liked it, the way he stroked my hair, the side of my face, I really did like it.  
"Mhm, I guess I should expect that much from my knight."  
He laughed a bit more, it'd probably sound charming if his voice wasn't so deep and gritty, it sounded eerie instead, I'm so glad he didn't decide to go for it and sing some lullaby anyway, that'd be more nightmare fuel if anything, but he must have been joking.  
"Well Ophelia, do you want me to kiss you more?"  
Maybe?  
"N-no, there's no need."  
"Hm. If you say so."

Then... Silence.  
I did not comment further, and it didn't seem like he had anything to say either.  
After a little while, the only sound I could pick up in the room was his breathing.  
Which was not a bad thing at all.  
...  
"Saber?"  
"Yup?"  
"You've been... Stroking my head for a while, isn't that tiresome?"  
"Awww, my little Ophelia is concerned about me, would you look at that, I'm touched!"  
"Wha- no I'm not concerned! Just asking..."  
"I don't mind doing that until you fall asleep."  
"Oh-, that so, well, knock yourself out, I guess."  
"Will do, g'night Ophelia."  
"Mm, goodnight."  
"Sweet dreams Ophelia."  
"Ah, thank you."  
"Have a nice sleep Ophelia."  
"Alright, I got it."  
"I wish you a pleasant rest Ophelia."  
"Shut up!"  
The way he was laughing made me want to get up and punch him, but I couldn't move at all, not that I would do it either way, but I wanted to, kinda.  
Well, maybe not really.  
I hadn't even opened my eyes in a long while now, even that felt like too much effort, so I couldn't see him, which was probably a good thing.  
I do think that me seeing him, being reminded of who I'm talking to, who the one touching me is, would break whatever little connection had vaguely formed right now.  
So it's fine, that I don't see him.  
Surprisingly enough, he didn't say another word.  
He never stopped lightly caressing my head either, at least not till I fell asleep again, which shouldn't have taken that long.   
I really did have an unusually pleasant sleep, I should give him that much... Silently however, I couldn't just go and tell him.  
But maybe he'd like to hear it...? Ah, I doubt he cares about something like this.  
My Saber can't be this cute.

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out cup* h-hello can I have a comment? No? Okwayy I'll live... But do tell me if you spotted some sort of spelling/grammar error so I can fix it (๑و•̀ω•́)و Thanks for reading you're the best mwah-mwah, but... This ship? Seriously? I guess you're a man of culture.  
> Also Ignore that oreimo reference I just needed to add a punching line no she doesn't find him cute, at all, sadly, it's a literal "can't be this cute".  
> Tsunphelia was painful to write, miss, your servant, he's serious, please notice him, please.


End file.
